The New Rachel
by Naie Black
Summary: In honor of the New Rachel and The New Sassy Blaine. Will had never regarded Blaine as a troublemaker but maybe he should have looked closer. Contains: Klaine, Blam bromance, and now Blurt in ch3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**Well this was just a little plot bunny I needed to get out before continuing my Marauders fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan is a little bitch who enjoys torturing his gleeks and specially his klainers by manipulating his creations into suffering but fear not! I bring you a angstless piece of his lovely characters :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will Shuester was excited.

In fact, he hadn't been this excited since he first took over glee club. This year was full of chances and expectations. It was also the first year, they wouldn't have to beg anyone to join to the group; people actually _wanted_ to join, even after the lip-sync Brittney fiasco. There were fewer candidates but they were some that would do many things for a chance to be National Champions. The new kids appeared to be adjusting well and the veterans weren't –as tradition dictated- fighting each other for solos anymore. This last positive thought brought Will to a conclusion: Blaine was definitely The New Rachel.

He had refused to take part in the kid's battle; he thought it was childish and completely defeated the point of them being a team, but nonetheless he had been happy with the results. Tina was good, excellent even but she lacked natural leader skills, she liked the spotlight but she was essentially a team player; she wouldn't know what to do when someone tried to rip a fellow glee member's throat –as much as Will hated it, it was bound to happen, again- she would eventually crack under the pressure. Artie was a great director but he tended to ignore other people's opinion in favor of his. Sam was the most obvious choice, being the football player and cool laid back guy, but he would have absolutely no idea what to do; he was a sensitive guy and as such, the others would surely take advantage of it, besides his musical knowledge was basic at best; his voice was great and he could play any song in his guitar but that was it, he would never think of searching for the perfect Broadway song for Britney's voice. And Britney couldn't be the new leader because she was, well, _Britney_ –Will thought that sounded rather rude, even if he hadn't said it out loud, but it didn't made it any less true- she just needed a lot of growing up to do. Then there was of course Walden, sorry Unique, who was eager to shine but she had just been welcome into the group and the others were still getting used to her.

It was actually only logical that Blaine would be the new leader. He was an amazing performer with natural talent –his rendition of Tony had made Will question his sexuality-, he had an unnatural ability to coax people into doing things for him –how had he managed to convince so many people to help him sing in the patio? Twice-, he wasn't afraid to speak up his mind –for details see the "I'm not for sale!" outburst-, he was able to keep up a cool head in stressful situations –thank God he closed the curtain when he did at the Britney fiasco, Will definitely didn't want anymore vegetables thrown at his kids- and he was experienced –he _had _been the lead singer for the Warblers, whose performances had once made the New Directions fidget with their fingers nervously-. Besides, he likes disco.

All in all, Will Shuester was happy that Blaine had taken the spot. The kid had always seemed less volatile than the rest of the group. Then again, Will hadn't been as close to him as he was with the rest of them. He tried remembering the last time he and Blaine had a heart to heart, the last time he gave him an awkward pat on the back as if it would somehow solve all of his problems, or the last time he blackmailed him, or what about the time he forced him into joining him for something? No, Blaine had been all for going disco. The last time he taught him a lesson by not giving him the lead maybe? What about the last time he gave him couple advises? Yes that was it! Oh no wait, that had been Emma.

Suddenly, Will realized that he didn't really know Blaine Warbler. That wasn't fair, he cared for the kid, it was just that the opportunity had never aroused, even if it had been a whole year since he transferred. Blaine had never had any real problems or at least not any Will could have helped; I mean sure, the kid had some rough time adjusting to the New Directions but it was expected, right? He came from being the rock star, to being the underdog; he had just needed a little time to realize he would have to share the stage with Rachel, that is saying the others, sorry. Also, there had been that week he had been recovering from surgery, he guess he could have taken the glee club to the hospital but he hadn't wanted to disturb him, he needed his rest and not a bunch of overexcited well-wishers. And his famous brother had come all the way from his glamorous life in L.A. to visit him for no apparent reason, it was clear that Blaine had no family issues. Neither did he had money issues, he was obviously loaded, what other reason would he had been attending to that prep school for? He was never really lonely, with all those friends from Dalton –Kurt said that his best friends had already graduated and thus hadn't participated in almost blinding him (what were their names again? Chess and David?), besides, he said he had reconciled with the others anyway-, the New Directions –Finn was always so friendly and tried to make everyone feel welcome-, and of course, Kurt. Sure, he had been as shocked and worried as the others when he sang that song during Whitney week –Kurt and Blaine had always been so scarily stable- but they had worked it out really quickly and he hadn't really understood the whole business so he had kept his mouth shut. So Blaine didn't have any real problems, right? Even if the boyfriend he had transferred schools to be closer to was now in a different city, and even if his regained popularity had shattered as quickly as it raised, and his best friends had once again graduated without him, that didn't mean he had problems right? He was still being the same, well he had been a little snappier and sassier lately but that was expected. _Oh_ _oh_. Will had just never really thought about Blaine's struggles because he had always managed to solve them by himself. He was a very independent kid, he didn't asked for help and he was happy to help whoever needed it. Blaine had just never been as much trouble as the rest; he was an easygoing kid. God that made him feel awful, like a parent who had neglected his middle kid only because he was less trouble than the others.

They had bonded a little thought last year -he had asked for Will's permission to perform in the patio (he was so proper and serious it was funny), he had straight A's in Spanish so he didn't need tutoring (Will sometimes thought he knew more Spanish than him), Will had helped him a little for West Side Story (if you counted the time when he played the piano while he sung), and how to forget the time when he had come to Will's office to suggest Disco for Nationals (he was just such a nice kid)- but Blaine had never come to him for advise or comfort, so apparently he would have to make more of an effort to get to know the kid specially now that he had taken leadership of the New Directions.

Anyway, he was satisfied with said decision. Blaine was a natural leader; unselfish, polite, diplomatic, smart, trustful and generally a very levelheaded kid.

That was the reason why the last thing Will had thought of finding when he opened the choir room's door, was Jake and Blaine trying to rip each other's throat.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"GET HIM BLAINE!" cheered Sam from the side.

Marley was trying to stop the fight but Tina and Brittany were holding her off. Sugar, Unique and Artie were also cheering and making "that obviously hurt" faces.

"STOP! What the hell is going on here?!" Will screamed and tried to separate both boys. That was probably what made Sam realize that it was over, so he quickly helped Will to get Blaine off Jake while Will restrained Jake.

"What happened?!" Will asked

He had expected Blaine or Jake to start shouting accusations and blaming each other but he was met with only silence from both of them. It was surprisingly Brittany, the one who answered.

"He called Blaine a bad name." She said with a small voice.

The tension in the room was so thick it could have been ripped with a knife

"He said his bow ties were stupid" Will saw that Sam was now making an effort of restraining Blaine. He was quite strong for such a small guy.

"And he said bad things about Kurt" Brittany barely had a chance to finish before Sam lost his grip on Blaine. He swung for Jake, and Jake, still being restrained by Will, had no time to dodge or block the punch so he took the full force of the impact to his face. His jaw gave a sickening crack and he fell to the grown moaning in pain.

Blaine was breathing heavily, both arms hanging limp at his sides.

_Oops,_ thought Sam

"Tina take Jake to the infirmary please, Blaine and I..." Will started but Tina interrupted him.

"I think Jake can find the infirmary by himself" Tina was looking straight to Will's eyes, daring him to force her to help Jake. He didn't have time for her childish behavior; Jake was spitting blood or at least the equivalent of spitting with a dislocated jaw.

"Very well, Brittany please take..."

"Eh, Mr. Shue, I'm very mad with him at the moment and as Santana would say I might cut the bitch, I don't think that would be good for him."

Will sighted but didn't argue.

"Artie get Jake to the..."

"I don't think I'll be much help Mr. Shue"

Oh for god's sake this was getting ridiculous!

"Sam..." The blond boy only shook his head

"Sugar..." the girl panicked

"Uh... I, I have trouble finding places... I, uh..."

"Unique?"

"Eh..." she looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'll take him Mr. Shue, I know where it is." It was Marley, the sweet girl had saved him from murdering all his students for being inconsiderate assholes, again.

"Thank you Marley. Blaine and I will be going to my office for a little chat. Everybody else, stay here; I have questions for all of you."

He grabbed Blaine and thought of dragging him by the arm all the way to his office but he followed without a protest.

Jut as they were going Joe entered the room.

"Whoa! What happened here? Dude are you okay?" he asked Blaine. Seeing that even _Joe _was more concerned for Blaine who hold no battle scars than Jake who might have a dislocated jaw was the last string for Will.

"Detention! All of you!" And with that he and Blaine were gone.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

He sat and prepared himself to give a speech about team unity and what being a leader entailed but Blaine beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Shue, I know that was completely out of boundaries. Can I get into the choir room after you finish? I only need to get my backpack."

_What?_

"What?"

"Erm... Well I realize you probably don't want to see me in your classroom anymore but I really need to retrieve my backpack." he looked ashamed but he wasn't avoiding Will's eyes.

"What are you...? You think... You think I'm kicking you off glee?" Why was he thinking that?

"Are you not?" Blaine looked genuinely surprised.

Suddenly, Will's speech didn't seem appropriated.

"I wouldn't kick off my New Rachel, why would I?" Will momentarily forgot about the fight and was just confused as to why Blaine was being overly dramatic. Was he always like that?

"What? Eh... I mean I, I got into a fight" Will stared, still not getting Blaine's point "And I've might have dislocated Jake's jaw" Finally! Someone who showed some concern for the other boy "I _started _it." Well, he at least had the decency to look ashamed but, wait what? Starting it?

"I'm confused." Blaine stated

_So do I, so do I._

Will sighted "Why don't you tell me what happened? From the beginning."

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_Blaine Anderson was excited._

_He had so many ideas for this year. He and Kurt were already discussing the best songs for Nationals. He had big expectations for this year. Even if the Glee club wasn't cool anymore, he was confident they could win again. Popularity was overrated anyway; he had been at both ends of the pyramid before, he had been bullied everyday at middle school and he had been the top dog at Dalton –it had been good while it lasted- so he hadn't been as desperate to cling to the New Directions' new found popularity as the others. He had felt uncomfortable with the popular crowd but he was the new leader –a position he took very seriously- meaning he had to look out for everybody and if he had to say horrible things -he didn't even mean- to keep everyone safe and happy then so be it. But then Marley had happened and he had been immensely relieved._

_He really missed Kurt but he was trying to stay positive; it would only be a year and then he could join him. In the meantime, Blaine was determined to make the most out of his senior year. _

_That was the reason why he was the first to arrive to the choir room. He got his music sheets out of his bag; he had found this amazing song for Tina and Brittany, he couldn't really remember if they had ever made a duet but he thought they would sound interesting together… His wanderings were interrupted by the sound of someone else entering the room. _

_It was Jake. He was still surprised that Puck had a little brother but he seemed nice enough underneath the whole badboy façade. He felt a little sympathetic for the guy, after all, he knew what having a famous big brother was like; you felt like you would never measure up to him. He had been a little guarded when he first joined the New Directions but he had yet to be rude to anyone. So Blaine guessed it was time to give him a formal welcome._

"_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson, I'm a senior and as the new leader I would like to welcome you into the New Directions" He extended his hand for Jake to shake but he only stared at him awkwardly. Right. It was probably too early to be so straightforward; he decided a smile should suffice for the time being. _

_Jake made a face that might have resembled a smile if Blaine squinted his eyes. He guessed it could've been worse; he hadn't talk for a week when he first got to Dalton so he considered this a successful first step._

_Jake went to sit into one of the chairs in the back and Blaine kept on getting his stuff. He placed the sheets in the piano and lingered for a minute –How long had it been since he had played?- but the rest of the New Directions –minus Joe who was probably helping his old algebra teacher to clean up her classroom, again- entered the room. He greeted everyone and they all went to sit down and wait for Mr. Shue._

"_So how's Kurt?" asked Sam_

"_He is fine, he and Rachel found this awesome place…" Blaine started_

"_Who's Kurt?" asked Marley "Sorry, that was rude. I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose." She looked genuinely ashamed. Blaine thought she was really cute; like a little girl or a big-eyed puppy, he would have to talk Kurt into keeping her._

"_It's okay, everyone's family in here anyway. Kurt is my boyfriend" Blaine could keep the pride off his voice, not that he was trying. From his seat on the back Jake started coughing, or choking, or both._

"_Are you ok?" Blaine started rising from his seat but Jake made a dismissive had gesture._

"_I'm fine, just dust." He said. Sam narrowed his eyes at him._

"_Oh! I know who he is! Well I don't know him but I saw him at the Auditions. Where is he?" Marley continued._

"_Well, he moved to New York with Rachel, she is a friend and former New Direction, maybe you've heard of her…"_

"_I have heard of her, who hasn't?" The New Directions laughed at the reminder of Rachel Berry's legendary temper and general attitude but they were quickly sobered when they heard Jake's voice. _

"_Fag" Everyone stopped laughing at once and stared at Jake like they couldn't quite believe their ears. The word hadn't been shouted angrily as an accusation or even used as an insult, it had carried the tone of a terrible realization, not unlike the tone one would use when thinking of a disgusting insect and saying: "Cockroach". _

_Sam acted at once; he stood up from his seat and shouted "Apologize!" He wasn't sure if it would be of any help but it was the first thing he had thought of._

_Jake panicked for a second under the gazes of the team and looked ready to do just that but the moment passed and the emotion quickly evaporated from his eyes. "It won't make it any less true, he is a fag!" Jake defended himself._

_Sam started seeing red. He had promised Finn and Puck that he would look out for Blaine and Artie -and of course for the girls- not that Blaine actually needed it; he could take a guy twice his size. The boxing lessons had really paid off. No one insulted his friends._

"_You dirty son of a…!" "Sam!" Blaine was the one to interrupt him "Chill, it's ok." Blaine wasn't about to let the new guy get Sam into trouble, Mr. Shue would be here any moment and then they could solve this like the rational people they all were._

"_But he called you a…" "I am aware of what he called me, but he is not worth you getting into trouble with Mr. Shue, he could get through that door and see you punching the guy."_

_Jake wasn't thinking very rationally. He had his suspicions about the bow tie guy but he hadn't wanted to make any accusations. He had though he was checking him out when he first joined the glee club and he had thought the same when he had introduced himself earlier. Hearing he had a boyfriend had been the confirmation he needed to his theory of the guy being a queer but he had managed to mask his repulsion –it wouldn't do him any good if he went making enemies his second day at glee club- however, two seconds latter, when the realization that he had been in fact, checking him out came to his mind, he lost his cool. He had wanted to take it back when he saw the instant rejection that came from the rest even after defending his crime but the bow tie guy's words had struck a nerve. He was so fucking worth it. _

_That is why, Jake Puckerman wasn't thinking rationally when he uttered his next sentences._

"_Hey I'm still here! And I want the fag out of here."_

_The Bow Tie Guy narrowed his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you would stop using such a derogatory language."_

"_Make me." Jake opened his arms in the universal sign of "Come at me bro!"_

"_I will not denigrate myself to the level of a Neanderthal, sorry that was an insult to the Neanderthals." Bow Tie Guy only smooth over his vest and adjusted his bow tie. He thought he was smarter?_

"_You think you are better? Stop playing with your stupid tie and say whatever you have to say to my face you fucking fairy!" The Blonde Dude prepared his left hook but Bow Tie Guy grabbed his wrist_

"_It's my fight" Blaine said and Sam thought he was right. So he suppressed the urge to break Jake's nose. He hated not being able to call the guy by his last name but calling him Puckerman would be an insult to Puck._

"_Jake I think you should leave, we will talk with Mr. Shue latter but I think it would be best if you leave now." Said Bow Tie Fag. The fucking fairy was trying to get him out of glee club!_

"_Who the fuck do you think you are? I can fucking stay if I want! You're nothing!" Bow Tie Fag was not taking this from him, over his dead body._

"_I'm just saying you should wait outside for Mr. Shue." Bow Tie Fag didn't even looked half offended. His voice was even and cool. Jake wasn't getting a reaction out of him, nothing._

"_I'm fucking staying where I am whether you like it or not!"_

"_Be my guest but please keep your opinions to yourself." Fucking Bow Tie Fag had the nerve to order him to shut up in fancy language!_

"_Or what? You'll make me?" Jake taunted but BTF ignored him._

"_You'll do what? Tell your mommy? Tell your boyfriend?" That got him a reaction._

"_Shut up." BTF's voice was tight; oh he had found a weak spot._

"_Or what? Are you going to tell your boyfriend? Is he going to come beat me up? Ha!" Jake smirked._

"_You know nothing. Shut up!" BTF started breathing heavily and his hands were shaking, he would start crying any second now._

"_I'm not afraid of you or your little fairy boyfriend, fag!" Jake's words were like scissors, cutting Blaine's sanity strings and so he took an insane –at least in his own eyes- course of action. His last coherent thought was dedicated to Kurt; for the first time ever, he was glad Kurt wasn't here to see him succumbing into idiocy. Blaine tackled Jake to the ground._

_BTF's reaction took Jake by surprise so BTF managed to tackle him but the impact brought Jake to his senses. He had been in way too many fights, he knew exactly what to do, and he had the upper hand –he was bigger- yet somehow, BTF wasn't begging for mercy. Even Jake would acknowledge that the BTG deserved some respect for that. They both were trying to hit each other's faces but BTG always managed to block or dodge Jake's blows. Jake on the other hand, while being able to block the punches, he wasn't as fast as the little guy and took a painful hook to the liver. He moaned in pain and heard Blond Dude's voice cheering the little guy._

_"STOP! What the hell is going on here?!" _

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"And then you arrived and stopped the fight." Blaine looked ready to be sick but he was still holding Will's gaze.

"And why did you think I would be kicking you off glee?" Will asked just to be sure.

"Well I started the fight and as the senior, I should have been wiser." He was clearly relieved that his suspicions weren't true but he still looked worried not knowing what to expect.

"You're right, you should have known better but the way I see it, Jake was looking for it." Will was glad someone had given Jake an official New Directions' Welcome, he had just hopped it was a slushy or an inappropriate song but he guessed a fight would do.

"What?" Blaine's face was funny, thought Will; _he is completely lost._

"You see Blaine, Jake needed to realize that there will be certain things –like homophobia and selfishness- that will not be tolerated in the New Directions, and while I would have preferred to talk it out, apparently, Jake only understands the fist's language, at least for now, something I hope will change in the near future." Will thought that maybe he could squeeze part of his speech now.

"However, I am completely aware about your position within the group, I know they chose you as their new leader and this isn't the behavior that I expect from you. Glee club needs someone to hold them together; they are way too different and way too alike at the same time, and sometimes they won't know what to do and they'll act crazy. You need to be someone who can keep his head when everyone else has lost theirs. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Will looked directly at Blaine's eyes.

"More than you think." He said in all seriousness; Will had never gotten such a intent look from Finn when he gave him a "beating your peers is wrong" talk. Will thought he could get accustomed to being taken this seriously.

"You can go, tell the others that I'll be there in a minute." Will needed to plan his next speech for the group.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Shue, I won't fail you." His eyes seemed to have recovered their glow and he stood up smiling. He went for the door but Will called him.

"But just so we're clear, you're having detention too." Will thought that was a rather good conclusion and let Blaine go calmly.

Blaine on the other side thought he would be getting a month's worth detention or some other terrible punishment like being banned from glee so he decided to keep his opinions to himself and left quietly.

_I will have to get to know Blaine better, _thought Will Shuester.

_I will have to get to know Mr. Shue better, _thought Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Well this is supposed to be only a one-shot but I might post a second chapter if it gets enoght attention :D **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**So I thought, why not?**

**My other fic's inexistent readers are probably furious with me.**

**My computer crashed but I found and old copy of about ¾ of the chapter in my phone so I decided to suck it, write the missing part, and post it. **

**Lastly, I wrote almost all of this during the hiatus so while I think it can fit in canon, it might be a little non-cannon if we consider the fact that nofuckingbody notices Blaine is not ok.**

**Christmas, better be Klismas Ryan!**

**Disclaimer: I had an OTP in my heart Ryan Murphy and you killed it. Now I have a dead OTP in my heart and pretty soon the corpse of my dead heart OTP is going to start to smell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Azimio was having a pretty awesome day.

He was extremely happy, he would have said ecstatic had he possessed a wider vocabulary. It was the perfect day; the doctor said last game's injury was completely healed, his grandmother had mailed him fifty bucks as a late birthday present, and his girlfriend's parents were gone for the weekend so yesterday, he had scored twice. It was the perfect day, it was also a shame it wouldn't last.

On the other side of the school, Blaine Anderson was having a pretty shitty day.

Nothing particularly terrible had happened today, it was an ordinary day in the life of the youngest Anderson. He woke up early, had a balanced breakfast cooked by one of the maids, and drove to school in his expensive car. However this casual commonness was what enervated Blaine the most. He and Kurt had broken up; the world wasn't supposed to keep spinning for he had lost his treasure, his will to fight. He had cheated on Kurt; life wasn't supposed to follow his curse, life was supposed to end and be over with for he had lost his Courage.

Fate works in funny ways, but chance works in the most awkward ways.

Azimio was walking down the corridor in a good mood, he had chemistry next and while it wasn't his best subject, repeating senior year, had its advantages; he had better grades than last year and actually understood what the teacher was talking about, well most of the time. Anyway, he was too happy, he felt invincible. In fact, he felt invincible enough that he thought bullying Blaine Anderson was a good idea. The guy had been enjoying to much leeway.

The Glee club's captain was getting his book for French class. _Really_? He glared at it before going for his bag but it was out of his grasp before he had a chance to react. His book lay on the floor and he heard a loud laugh, he raised his eyes and met the face of one of the jocks, Azimio, if his memory didn't failed him and it usually didn't.

That Neanderthal had thrown his book to the floor, his _French_ book. Blaine felt a familiar warm raise from the pit of his stomach and spread through his body, he felt his heart racing and heard a ringing in his ears. It had been too long since he released some stress. He had learned to release stress and frustration in the form of sports, even from a very young age which resulted in him being tolerant, patient and pacific most of the time; he had grown into an unnaturally calm and reasonable teenager, charming. Unfortunately he appeared to be completely unreasonable in anything related to his former boyfriend, no matter how small. And Azimio had mistreated his _French_book.

So it was only natural when Blaine's fist collided with Azimio's face.

The impact made the older boy staggered backwards a little and for about two seconds while the action sank in, there was complete silence. Then, shouting exploded. Azimio let out a rather guttural sound and threw a punch straight to Blaine's face but he was faster, he sidestepped to the side falling into the familiar crouch he used for boxing. Azimio launched a second attack, now with his left hook but Blaine ducked this one too.

"Com'on! Fight like a man! Oh sorry, I forgot you were a lady." the audience that had quickly formed around them laughed loudly and threw in their own compliments.

Blaine said nothing but he tightened his fists. He threw a blind punch in Azimio's general direction but the football player easily grabbed his fist and tried to bend it behind his back, however, Blaine got him right in the nose with his left fist before he could actually do it.

Azimio blinked and grabbed his nose; not quite believing that the little gay had gave him a bloody nose. He threw another punch to Blaine's left side which he easily dodged, again. Unfortunately, this was not the case of the next one. The crown went crazy.

It was ironic, at least in Sam's mind, that Blaine would only get a black eye out of this fight because seriously, he looked absolutely minuscule compared to Azimio.

Blaine also thought it was ironic that he would get a black eye but for different reasons. He thought he should have gotten a black eye from Kurt or at least a slap and it was quite ironic that Kurt's former tormentor was the one giving him what he deserved. As if he was defending Kurt. But defending Kurt was Blaine's job -who cared if they were broken up?- and he remembered that Azimio hadn't even apologized for torturing Kurt.

When people asked what he had been thinking he would answer he hadn't been thinking but in reality; his thoughts had been entirely clear. He was making Azimio pay; pay for Kurt's suffering, for David's fear, for his own suffering, because even if Azimio wasn't responsible for his problems, he was their exact personification. Homophobic, bully, he was everything Blaine hated and more. People like him were the reason he felt so insecure, so weak, so _alone_. He already blamed himself, it wasn't enough, he needed someone else.

He went absolutely ballistic. Bestial.

He attached himself to Azimio who hit the ground distracted by his energetic audience and proceeded to, literarily, beating him to a pulp.

He had no time to react, the little gay threw punch after punch and Azimio's vision started clouding, he could see black dots floating around. He tried to defend himself but he couldn't see if and even when he felt he had stricken flesh, the other boy acted like he hadn't.

The crowd started screaming, bets were being changed and nobody heard the bell rang.

Artie decided that it was time to go to class. He got out of the empty classroom he had been hiding since he saw the hockey team with two slushies each.

He turned a corner and was not very surprised to see that another fight was happening in Mckinley. From his position he could also see Sue Sylvester approaching from the opposite corridor. _Good,_ he thought, _this Neanderthals deserve it._ However his opinions quickly changed when he saw that his fellow glee club member was one of the Neanderthals, and he was _winning_. He made a split decision.

"COACH SUE!" he shouted making use of all those glee practices. It was impressive how fast teenagers could empty a corridor. Realizing it would not suffice. He ran interference.

"Coach Sue, how's the baby doing?" he positioned himself in front of her and mirrored her movements, effectively blocking her path.

"Get out of the way Steve, I can hear the sweet sounds of carnage and several detentions." she growled.

"Have you heard of Santanna?" he tried again.

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed his chair and turned it, effectively getting Artie out of the way.

She turned the corner ready to eat some teens but she was only met by empty air.

Sam heard Artie's scream and immediately sprung to action. People _flew_to their classrooms -not everyone to the right ones- and soon Azimio, Blaine, Jake and himself were the only ones left. Without a word, Jake helped him drag Azimio's half conscious body and Blaine's trembling one to the bathroom that was -thanks god- just three meters to their right.

"I know your can hear me! You might think you're safe but I'll be looking for battle scars, you won't be able to hide!" they heard Coach Sue cry.

"Hawkins! Detention!" was the last thing they listened before the sound of her sneakers creaking against the floor disappeared.

Sam felt his heart start beating again and looked up to see how everyone else was doing.

Jake looked like he didn't know what to do, which was probably true.

Azimio looked like he couldn't breath properly, probably do to his bleeding nose.

Blaine looked ready to collapse; he was breathing heavily and reminded Sam of Bruce Banner.

Sam almost had a heart attack when the door opened and almost fainted from relief when he saw it was only Artie.

"What happened?" he asked

But Sam didn't have and answer. He had been getting his books for his first class when he noticed the commotion. He was going to ignore it, he was already running late, but he caught a glimpse of a familiar gelled head and stopped.

Jake on the other side, had seen it all. He'd seen Blaine get off his car in what appeared to be a terrible mood, he had slammed the door. He'd seen Azimio strutting through the halls apparently in a good mood. He saw the look in Azimio's eyes, he had found a prey. He saw the look in Blaine's eyes, he too had found a prey. He'd seen both boys throw punches blinded by rage and he'd seen both boys bleed. He said nothing.

"Blaine?" Sam asked

_I need to get out of here, _thought Blaine.

"It's ok Blaine." Sam continued

_No it's not ok! I need to get out of here!  
_

"Breath Blaine, you'll be ok."

Blaine felt his ears ringing; he couldn't listen to Sam's soothing words anymore. _I need to get out of here._

"Can you listen to me Blaine?" Was that Artie? Blaine couldn't breath properly, his breathing was uneven and ineffective, he couldn't get any air into his lungs.

"Guys I think we should take him to the nurse- Blaine!"

Blaine Anderson contently embraced and welcome the darkness.

* * *

**I definitely love it when Badboy!Blaine or just good old Blaine, punches people. XD**

**I wasn't planning on ending it there but I wanted to update before the week-end ended and I lost my chance before being consumed by school work again so part 2 should be up in about two weeks :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
